Those Lost 7 years
by CupcakeGirl633
Summary: What if Lucy was the only one who survived Aconologia's attack? During the 7 long years, she became a very strong mage, and Fairy Tail's money source. When Tenrou Team comes back alive, she does all she can to avoid them. Why? 7 years can really change a person...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

I remembered the tears, the screams, the fear, of my fellow guild mates. I remembered the big, fierce, blue and black dragon in the sky, simply playing around with us.

I remembered how hopeless I was, and how Natsu grabbed my hand.

Everyone linked hands, and the dragon attacked his blow.

Then it all happened in a flash.

It was hard to explain what I saw, but I remembered seeing a little girl with long blonde hair, chanting some kind of spell.

I remembered how everyone's eyes were closed tightly, as if opening it will harm them.

Then, I felt someone pull me out of the group.

I saw nothing but black and darkness for two days in a row.

On the third day, when I was finally able to open my eyes, I saw Loke, and the rest of my spirits waiting for me in the Spirit World.

"Where's everyone else?"I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

The bitter truth, the truth I refused to believe.

But the answer came as clear as the sky. "They're gone. Trapped in the Island."

It was then I found out everyone else was trapped, while here I am, alive and well.

I remember crying for three days in a row, before I calmed down.

For a whole year, I trained with my spirits, and learned stellar magic along with my ability of being able to summon spirits.

I was strong. Fierce, like the dragon had been.

I was fearless, and changed throughout the years they were gone.

I wasn't the weakling I used to be, but still...

The past haunts my dreams sometimes. It is my weakness.

Then everything changed, all in an instant.

* * *

We rented a shack, not me, but Fairy Tail, owned by Twilight Orge, and the rent was very high and expensive.

Day by day, members dropped rapidly, and only the loyal ones remained. Macao became out new Master.

I soon became Fairy Tail's money source, after all, I was stronger than the rest.

I would go on lots of missions at once, for the sake of money and out guild.

One-forth of the money belongs to my rent, and the others belong to the guild.

Then, Macao bumped me into S-Class.

I went on S-Class missions myself, and soon, the rumors spread.

More and more job requests came in, all addressed to me, and only me.

And soon, those requests had a golden star on the corner, and those are known as 'Platinum Requests,' that are only addressed to me.

Sometimes I would bring Romeo with me, but other times I was alone. Solo.

If this was the old me, I would've freaked out about going solo, but no. I've changed.

I became stronger these past years, all thanks to the great loss of my 'family' members.

Sometimes I would think about how different things would be, if everyone survived like I did.

But if they did, I wouldn't have become this strong as I am today.

So in other words, I hate to admit this, but I was kind of glad that they disappeared in Tenrou Island.

I was...thankful.

Was that a good thing?

Am I being selfish?

Those answers, I will never know.

Walking into the guild, Master Macao's face brightened up.

"Oh hello, Lucy. Thanks for your support all those 7 years. Thank you. Without you, Fairy Tail would have been disbanded. We owe you a lot. T-thank you for all the things you've done, but don't stress yourself too much. Relax a little,"he said.

Of course they were grateful.

I was the one who did all the work, believe it or not.

I was fearless, and I was Fairy Tail's only hope.

I was proud of that, since all the strong members were gone.

But then again, who said I wasn't strong?

I was as powerful as Natsu and the others, but I never showed it.

Why?

Easy.

It was because I never really tried. I never trained my magic.

I just stood there, with my spirits helping out once in a while.

They would fight for me, and I was the cheerleader, hoping they would be alright at the end.

But that all changed during the past 7 years.

I grew stronger, and I was not the little innocent girl I used to be.

No.

My magic was better, and more advanced.

Of course they had to thank me.

But then again, it was their sorrow that inspired me to train and earn money for the guild.

"No problem,"I told him, and smiled.

And like any normal day, I walked to the request board and pulled out 5 platinum requests, all for me.

7 years has passed, and my magic was different from what it used to be.

I was not a weakling anymore, like I used to be.

I didn't need my friends to fight alongside me, after all, they were all gone.

This was my true potential, and nobody can change who I am.

So, I went to get this job request signed, and left, hoping everything will come out alright when I get back.

But then again, fate is unexpected.

You never know what will happen.

And yes, that is exactly what happened to me when I got back from the mission.

Life is unexpected, and things can go wrong.

Little did I know what will await me when I get back from all of my jobs...

Things will change, for me and the guild.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lucy was on a job, so Twilight Orge took this chance to attack Fairy Tail.

"Hey Losers, where's our mon-ey?"Asked one of the fat chubby men.

Romeo wanted to attack them so badly, with all his hatred, but they held him.

Macao stepped forward, and gave the money.

He knew that they were missing 10,000 jewels, but hopefully they would miscount.

Unfortunately, things don't come from wishes.

"Missing: 10,000 jewels. Soo, where is it? Where's ma mon-ay?"Asked one of the men.

"Yah, pitiful fairies. Where's ma mon-ay?"

Macao frowned.

"Next month."

"No, no, no. Too, too late for next month. So, where's our money?"

Macao frowned once more.

He hated stuff like this. If only the Tenrou Team was back and alive. Then Fairy Tail would still be Fiore's number one guild.

They wouldn't have to rely on Lucy this much.

As if on cue, this time, he was lucky, and his wish somehow came true.

"We're back!"

The door was burned down, and those 5 bandits got pushed to the wall.

More like slammed.

The room was deadly silent for a moment, before everyone broke into tears and sobs.

7 years of emptiness.

7 years...

It was too painful, and soon, a party broke out.

Twilight Orge was out of their minds, and they partied all the way non-stop.

But Natsu had something in mind.

Something Mavis told him set him uncomfortable.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_We're alive!"He shouted, and Happy flew in circles around him. _

_It was joyful, but something was wrong. _

_He racked his brain for what was troubling him, but he couldn't point it out. _

_Lisanna came over to him, with a worried look. _

"_Natsu, where's Lucy? Isn't she supposed to be here?" _

_Natsu gasped. _

_That was it! Lucy! Where was she? _

"_Lucy? Where are you?"He called. _

_No reply. _

_He walked over to Mavis, to find out what was the problem. _

"_Hey First Master, do you happen to know where Lucy is?"He asked. _

_His nose weren't helping out much. In fact, it was useless at the moment. He can't sniff her out. _

"_Lucy Heartfilia...she left this island 7 years ago. She escaped and survived Aconologia's attack on her own." _

_What? _

_That was the part he didn't understand. _

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I was not in a good mood today, after what happened on the job.

I just finished all my jobs, and was heading back to my guild.

But there were whispers of me. Rumors I did not like to hear.

"_I heard Lucy only joined Fairy Tail only because they forced her to with a drug." _

"_Yeah I agree. I don't understand why such a strong mage like her would join such a weak guild." _

"_I agree. Plus, I bet Sabertooth would fit her better." _

They bothered me a lot.

Was Fairy Tail that weak?

Did I make a mistake in joining that guild?

No, I think not.

Everyone starts out weak, then they get stronger with the power of love and friendship.

Fairy Tail taught me this, and no way I was going to regret joining Fairy Tail.

However, something else also bothered me.

It was my meeting with Sabertooth.

"_Oh it's Lucy. I don't get why you joined Fairy Tail. Sabertooth is much stronger. Join us,"Sting said. _

_Rogue kept his poker face, and stared straight ahead. _

"_No. Fairy Tail will always be part of my family. They're the ones who showed me trust,"I told him. _

_He snickered. "Whatever, but you'll regret not joining those pathetic losers,"Sting said, and he and Rogue walked off their separate ways. _

I was very pissed at them, but whatever.

Not my problem.

As I stepped closer to Magnolia, I could hear voices, happy ones.

It irritated me in such a way I could not explain.

I didn't know why, but I felt envy.

I felt hatred. Jealousy.

Was it because I failed to help them recover, and meanwhile this 'person'did my job for me?

Was this it? The reason I feel like this?

I felt something was going to change, but couldn't know what.

Why were they partying?

Did something happen? Was it someone's birthday and I forgot?

Who though? Whose birthday is this?

Or what kind of party today?

Was there a holiday?

The sound of clinking glass pissed me off, those annoying cheers.

I needed to know what was happening. I need to know what's going on.

I was a few feet near the guild, and the cheers were getting louder, and louder...

The noise was getting on my nerves.

Then, I stopped in front of the guild, with a weird sensation, because I sensed something familiar.

I had a feeling that Natsu and the others were there. I felt their presence. I don't know why and how, but I can somewhat feel them in there, partying with the others.

Everyone was so happy, and I was about to ruin their mood.

I didn't intend to, but that happened suddenly.

"What's going on?"I demanded.

Everyone stared at me, and I saw something terrible.

No, it was something to be happy about, but why was I feeling so jealous of them?

My day has gone from bad to worse, I thought.

I saw it, with my own eyes, the Tenrou Team was alive. They were there, alive and well.

I had a feeling the First Master, Mavis, saved them from the Island.

I was supposed to be happy, yet why was I feeling so sad and envious?

Natsu's black onyx eyes locked with my chocolate brown orbs for a second.

It was crazy, I tell you.

I was nervous, after all, I came out alive, while the others suffered 7 years of doing nothing. They were lucky, I thought.

But why?

Why were they lucky? You'd ask.

Well, the answer is simple.

It was as clear as the sky.

I mean, duh.

They weren't the ones who suffered all the loss like WE did.

They didn't have to cry their hearts out, and such.

They had a nice little rest in that Island, unlike the rest of us.

They weren't the ones who had to listen to those nasty and ugly mean insults thrown at our guild.

No.

I suddenly felt jealous, that they were living a life that didn't include me.

I used to be one of them, trapped in that lonely island, but no. I was dead wrong, because they are now living a life that I was not a part of.

But did that really matter?

I guess not really.

"L-luce, you're alive? How?"Natsu asked.

Me? Well how was I supposed to know how did I survive that horrifying attack?

"I just survived. I don't know how. Unlike you guys, I lived and suffered those 7 years,"I said.

I didn't want to speak any further, so I walked over to Master Macao, and handed him the money I earned from my job.

It was worth a lot, but still. I want to help out more in the guild.

It's competition.

Since they were back, I knew the guild would get money faster and faster, than when it was just me and a few of the other members who have the courage.

I knew things would change after this.

I walked over to the request board, and I looked over the jobs there were.

I was about to grab one, well grab a few, when someone stopped me.

"Don't stress yourself,"Master Macao said.

I was curious to why he would say that. Didn't he say I was helpful? Didn't we need to pay more money for the rent we need to pay?

So why was he stopping me now?

I was never stopped like this before, so I was confused.

"Well, since the Tenrou Team is back and alive, you should take a short break from all that work. I think you should let them go on jobs, after all, they need money too,"he said.

I was pissed and furious.

Unfair.

Why do they get all the good stuff?

Why do they get all the praises and compliments?

It wasn't fair.

All my life I lived, I never really had much compliments, except for a few.

All I want is to be known as SOMEONE, not as lucky Lucy of the Heartfilia company.

When that was solved, I began to be known as Lucy of Team Natsu, the cheerleader.

I want to be known for something good, and I thought it would somehow work out when the Team Tenrou was gone, but no, I was wrong.

It did not come out as I thought it would be.

They came back, and ruined my chances of getting a COMPLIMENT.

I know it sounds silly and stupid, but I never really got a compliment in my life, except for stuff like 'Ooh I love your shoes...'and silly stuff like that.

I want others such as the one I got a few days ago, from Master Macao, the one about him being grateful and such.

Those are the ones I'm looking for.

I mean, I don't want too much compliments, because that would be just me being selfish.

All I want is to be praised. It makes me feel better.

I just want one little compliment, from someone other than a guild member.

I want the world to know.

But no.

Tenrou Team just destroyed my chances I had.

But whatever. It's not that I care or anything...do I?

I really don't care anymore.

They may be back, but that doesn't stop me from being happy.

"Hey Luce, let's go on a job,"he said, dragging me to the request board. \

"Well why do you want me to go with you?"I asked.

He looked hurt for a brief second, before it turned away. It must've been my imagination, I thought, and shrugged it off.

"Well we've been stuck in that island forever, while you're enjoying your nice little life here, so why not go on a job together?"

I shook my head.

No.

I needed to stay away from him, before I start to blend in like the rest.

I don't want that.

I want to be unique. I want to be special in a good way.

Nothing they do can stop me from being happy.

"Sorry Natsu, but no. Besides, the platinum requests are only for me anyways."

* * *

_But he knew. _

_He knew she was lying in some sort of way. _

_Those platinum requests are for her, but she can take someone with her too, according to Romeo._

_He knew she was lying to him, in some kind of way, but he shook the thought way. _

_He was hurt, but he refused to show it. _

_After all, he WAS the almighty Salamander of the legendary guild Fairy Tail._

_He would make a way to change her. _

_He would change her, to the sweet and kind Lucy he once knew. _

_He hated to admit this, but those 7 long years changed people a lot. _

_He would do anything, to see Lucy smile again, because he could sense a bad vibe from her. _

_He would do whatever, to make her be the one he used to know. _

_The sweet and passionate Lucy, who never told any lies, at least, no lies to him. _

_He would find a way, to change her. _

_He was sure there was a way. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They never saw her after that mission.

Why? Nobody knows.

Normally, Lucy would go on a request for a few days, and then come back with the full reward.

But this time it was different.

A month has passed, and nobody ever saw her face in the guild.

The Grand Magic Games are coming, and they needed her to be part of it.

Makarov insisted that they should join, so Macao had no choice but to accept.

But where was Lucy?

"Fairy participants would be Erza, Natsu, Wendy, Gray, and Lucy."

There was also a Team B, but let's just save that for later.

Days passed, and there were no sign of where Lucy has gone.

Then, it was time for the games.

"Lucy isn't here, so we'll need someone to fill in,"said Erza.

"I'll do it like a man,"Elfman said.

Then, everyone watched, as the Elimination round started, with only 8 teams accepted.

* * *

I watched behind the shadows, the teams they all planned out.

I saw how there was Fairy Tail A team and a B team, in case one does not win.

I did not see what was the point of this, for our guild is fine the way it is.

Why are they competing?

Were they really that hungry for power?

Were they jealous of Sabertooth?

I was fine, being ranked last place out of all guilds.

We fight for the ones we love...according to the Fairy Tail I once knew.

But this Fairy Tail changed...in many ways more than one.

They cared about their rankings, and that was odd.

The old Fairy Tail I knew, wouldn't even care about how strong they were.

Everyone was strong in their own way, so why compete for power?

Some are more intelligent than others, while some are just more violent and careless.

I wonder why we even bother to join this competition anyways.

The old Fairy Tail I once knew and loved, would do things at its own pace, and they wouldn't care what others thought of them.

But this was different. They've all grown and changed, in many ways.

I don't like change.

What if they change for the worst?

What if things don't go the way they once were?

I miss the old guild, the one I've created many memories with.

The old times, I liked the good and bad.

I hopped to the top of the Grand Magic Games, and watched, as they compete for rankings.

I watched the battle silently, observing Raven Tail's every move.

Suspicious.

* * *

A day passed, and the winners were already selected.

Fairy Tail A, Cuarto Cerberus, Mermaid Heel, Blue Peagasus, Lamia Scale, Fairy Tail B, Raven Tail, and Sabertooth, were the teams participating in this event.

I walked in the room, where Fairy Tail A team was currently in, and pretended that I knew nothing of what happened.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late."

I sounded so different...so weird.

I wasn't used to this, not after 7 years.

Those 7 years, I was always alone, I was cold and lonely.

I haven't acted this way in such a long time.

Now tell me, what _is_ nice?

What is mean?

Is there a difference? Nah, I don't think so.

I've changed, and so have they.

I turned different, and so did they.

"Lucy, you will be in the games with me, Natsu, Gray and Wendy,"said Erza.

I nodded.

"And Elfman, thanks for your help,"Gray said, patting his back.

"MAN!"

I rolled my eyes, but then again, that was how he acted.

Who am I to make fun of someone else?

"Hey Luce, how did you survive the attack?"Natsu asked.

I gritted my teeth.

I did not like to talk about this subject, for it makes me feel guilty.

"My spirits."

Natsu observed me for a while, then frowned.

"You've changed."

The room was deadly quiet, and nobody dared to move.

Those words...they caused me so much pain.

I've changed—yes, but that was only because of the incident in Tenrou Island.

They've changed me, in many ways more than one.

I was lonely, for the past 7 years.

I never learned to love properly again, because I discovered that everything must end.

All friendship must end at some point in your life.

There were no such thing as true friends. There was only friends that stay with you for a while, then everything ends.

So of course I've changed.

"I know I did,"I finally said.

Natsu frowned.

"You can change again, to the Lucy we once knew."

Is he telling me to change into my old self?

He knows its impossible, and besides, it's my life.

"I can't. You guys made me feel guilty for 7 years. You were lucky to be stuck in that island. Everyone...we...we were all lonely and sad for 7 years. You guys left us alone.

We suffered, a whole lot for 7 whole years. It's not as simple as you think. Those 7 years, Fairy Tail was a mess. It was then I knew we had to change and move on.

I trained, for a year, and became Fairy Tail's money source. Sabertooth would sometimes try to convince me to join them, but I refused. I was loyal to Fairy Tail, and we were a wreck.

It was then you guys came by. You guys were found out to be alive. I was scared—scared that you wouldn't accept me for who I am now. I know I've changed, but so have you.

Look at you and look at me.

The Fairy Tail I once knew—and loved—would do things at their own pace. They would never care about what others thought about them. So why are we participating in this? Why did we join?

It makes absolutely no sense. Fairy Tail used to be the rowdy guild whom everyone respected, but we fell, during those 7 years. Our rank fell, but I did not care.

I always ignored the wails and complain of people in our guild. They make everything seem so hopeless, but it is not. I tried my best; to do all I can to support Fairy Tail.

So, you guys changed too, not only me."

The room was once again silent, and everyone stared at the floor.

Then, unexpectedly, Natsu reached over and hugged me from behind.

"Sorry."

Time slowly passed, and finally, he let go.

"We will win for the sake of our friends,"Gray said.

I smiled bitterly.

"How do you know we will win?"I asked.

"We can try our best,"Wendy said shyly.

I stared at the floor.

Each year we participated, Fairy Tail never made it to the top.

They called us losers, because we were always at the bottom of the rank.

7 years...their magic is weak.

So how can I tell them that other guilds are stronger?

Their magic was 7 years left behind, and that was a great deal of time.

"Sure, we'll try our best, and of course we'll win,"I said, with a hint of sarcasm.

Thankfully, nobody made a note of that, so everything was fine—for now.

* * *

**An hour later**

The Games were starting, and everyone was ready for the first game.

After the rules were explained, the first game started.

Dodge.

It was simple. All you had to do is dodge all the bullets and daggers coming down from up high.

Free to use any magic.

Simple game.

"I'll go,"Gray said. I tilted my head. Can he do it?

I had a feeling it was 'no,' but I'll give him a chance.

Besides, why would I care if we lose or win?

The old Fairy Tail didn't, so why should we care now?

Soon, all the teams had members waiting for the game.

Gray from Fairy Tail Team A.

Juvia from Fairy Tail Team B.

Lyon from Lamia Scale.

Hibiki from Blue Pegasus.

Beth from Mermaid Heel.

War Cry from Cuarto Cerberus.

Rufus from Sabertooth.

Nullpudding from Raven Tail.

The first one to get hit, loses the game.

It was pretty decent, until Gray got hit by a dagger, whom Nullpudding sent his way.

Then, Juvia fell out, War Cry followed after, and soon after, Hibiki.

Beth from Mermaid Heel soon fell out too, and Lyon followed after.

Rufus from that Sabertooth guild defeated Nullpudding from Raven Tail, and for the first time of my life, I was thankful to the Sabertooth guys.

I hated Raven Tail...I despise them.

Gray and Juvia...I hate to admit this, but they were pretty unlucky, because they were targeted by Raven Tail.

It wasn't their faults completely but I had to say, I was pretty disappointed.

Soon, it would be me vs Flare from Raven Tail.

Was I scared?

No.

I despised Raven Tail, and therefore, I would do all I can to get rid of them and their dirty tricks.

Cheaters, that's who they are.

They have no life, and therefore, they're stupid and was somehow allowed to join the GMG.

"War Cry from Cuarto Cerberus VS. Sabertooth Sting."

I rolled my eyes.

It was so obvious who would win.

In less than 30 minutes, Sting from Sabertooth was declared the winner.

"So obvious,"I muttered, and Erza nodded, agreeing with me.

Next battle.

"Lamia Scale Lyon VS. Mermaid Heel Arianna."

They went on for a while, before it turned into a one-sided battle.

It was obvious that there was going to be a tie, and yes, that did happen.

"TIE."

The next battle goes on.

"Blue Pegasus Jenny VS Fairy Tail B Mirajane."It was originally Eve, but he was on a mission.

I was certain that Mirajane was going to win, but who knows?

It was a battle unlike the rest.

First of all, they did not attack each other.

They just err showed off their beauty, making the boys drool.

Second of all, it wasn't even a battle.

And then, just when I thought it was going to be a tie, they both attacked each other, and Mira fell to the cold, hard, concrete floor.

But she got up, and attacked Jenny.

Then...It ended as a tie, with 5 points for each team.

Then, it was my turn.

Finally.

I could show them what I was made up of, and how I'm not the weakling I used to be.

I've changed...in more than one way.

Strength and power, yes, but my personality changed too.

I don't need 'friends' to stay by my side anymore.

Why?

Well, isn't it obvious.

Either way, things will end no matter what.

So what was the point of even trying?

There was no point, right?

"Last battle, Lucy from Fairy Tail A VS. Flare from Raven Tail."

The audience cheered, knowing that I will be against a worthy opponent.

I will win, I was so sure of it.

"Blondie..."

I smirked. "Call me whatever you like. I don't care."

"Fine, BLONDIE!"

"Open, gate of the golden bull, Taurus!"I shouted, though I wouldn't need to use him much anyways.

He would be my backup.

Or perhaps, the other way around.

Either ways, I really don't care.

"Hair Shower-Wolf Fang!"

A large, furry, fierce wolf came out, looking extremely realistic.

It was running towards me, in which I did not care.

I leaped on top of it, and shouted, "Starlight Prison!"

A golden cage formed, trapping the wolf inside.

I thought it would work, but no.

The wolf—fierce and fast, simply escaped, and broke free.

"Too bad for you, Blondie."

I snickered. She can't defeat me.

"Star Shower!"

A shower of pointy stars with different elements showered and rained on Flare.

I had learned all these powers from Loke, thanks to my training in the Celestial Realm.

Flare needed to protect herself, so she used her shield.

"Hair shield!"

Taurus leaped from behind, and broke the shield Flare had.

Flare then kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying towards the other side.

"Cancer!"I called, and the crab-man came forward.

"Cut her hair,"I told him, and he nodded.

I needed to distract her, so I summoned Gemini.

We performed the greatest spell in the celestial magic world.

"URANO METRIA!"

Illusions of stars came, blinding Flare, and Cancer took this chance to cut her hair leaping behind me.

I was almost out of magic, because this spell uses a lot of my magic.

But just as I thought Flare was going to retreat, something—someone, leaped behind, and the spell simply stopped.

I could hear the gasps of the audience, and my fellow guild mates yelling words like "Cheater."

They had indeed cheated, but that did not mean I was going to give up.

I would show the world—that I, Lucy Heartfilia, is more than just a pretty face.

Fairy Tail was invincible, and I had changed, during the last few years.

I was low on magic, but I didn't care.

I would continue fighting till' the end.

I looked over at my team, and I saw that they were looking down at the floor in shame.

I couldn't blame them though, because my magic spell was cut short.

They all thought that I was going to lose, and slumped back down at their chair.

But no.

I was going to show them—that I was strong.

Natsu was right, when he said I changed.

The old me would give up, and feel all guilty.

But I'm different now.

A different person.

I let all my spirits back to the celestial realm.

Then, taking out my amulet, that was recently given to me from a S-Class mission, I called forward my newest spirit.

The dragon amulet was the strongest type of celestial magic, even stronger than the zodiac keys.

It was an amulet, that calls forward a dragon.

Real dragons.

Dragons from the dragon world.

It was my newest power I discovered.

"Come forth, dragon of the stars. Celestial Dragon, heed my call. I need your help...Come forth and answer my call. Open, gate of the Celestial Dragon, Celestia!"

A dragon emerged, and yes, it was a real dragon.

She came from the dragon world, where Igneel, Metalicana, and Grandine were currently resting in.

I had met with each of them once, and they promised to hold a contract with me, once they feel like I'm ready for it.

All those contracts with my dragons are inside the amulet, and the only one I have so far, is Celestia.

Why me, you ask?

Simple.

I am the Dragon Princess.

No questions.

Inherited from my mother.

That's all I'm going to say.

Anyways, I fought alongside Celestia, thanking her in the process.

And yes, I won.

Flare fell to the floor.

"Winner: Lucy Heartfilia from Fairy Tail A."

I was different from the rest.

I was unique, in my own way.

* * *

**Results of Day 1**

**Sabertooth: 17 pts**

**Lamia Scale: 10pts  
**

**Fairy Tail A: 10pts  
**

**Mermaid Heel: 9pts  
**

**Blue Pegasus: 8pts  
**

**Raven Tail: 6pts  
**

**Fairy Tail B: 6pts  
**

**Cuarto Cerberus: 2pts  
**

* * *

**The results were unexpected...**

**Thank you for reading, and please leave a review. I'll update as soon as possible.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Imedoughnut:**__ OMG, thank you so much for reminding me this lol. If you didn't tell me, then it would be a total mess. Anyways, I thought about it, and I wanted them all the same age, so I thought maybe everyone from Tenrou Island aged, even though they were all asleep. Once again, thank you for reminding me!_

_**Anyways, thank you all for reviewing, following, and thanks for putting this as favorites. **  
_

* * *

Chapter 4

The ages of the Tenrou Team were not frozen in age, but they were frozen in time.

They were the same ages as me, but their magic was 7 years behind.

That's odd...if that's true, then why did Master put them in these GMG?

That didn't make sense at all, if they wanted us to win.

But then again, who knows?

We many never know what Master's up to, with his weird plans.

I observed everything going on in the city, and couldn't help but feel a bit of suspiciousness.

I felt like something was going to happen, something crazy and big.

What _was_ exactly going to happen, and why was I being so nosy about it?

I don't get why I was even involved with their little plan.

* * *

_Flashback: _

_We were all waiting, and there stood Ultear, Jellal, and Meredy. _

_The first thing that came into Natsu's mind I knew was to attack the enemies. _

_But then again, they've changed, from bad to good. _

_They were no longer evil. _

"_So why are we here?"I asked, after Erza glared at Natsu, and made him be patient. _

_I had to agree with her there. _

"_Over the past 7 years, we've experienced a strange aura, a strange magic..."Jellal started. _

"_Yes, and we need you guys to stop whatever is happening,"Ultear said. _

"_Help us, and with Ultear's time ark magic, she will make you guys more powerful,"Meredy said. _

_And so, everyone agreed, including me. _

* * *

I didn't regret it, but didn't exactly want to do this either.

And so, that was how I ended up here, on top of the roof, observing everyone's actions and steps.

I knew something suspicious was going on with Raven Tail, or more specifically their members.

Someone was cheating, and who knows? Could it be all of them?

All of the participants of Raven Tail?

The sky was getting dark, and it was getting late.

I took a few steps, only to hear other steps beside my own.

I could hear someone...heading towards me.

I turned back, and caught a faint scent of someone unfamiliar, but yet, he seemed familiar at the same time.

Who was this guy following me?

Ignoring that, I quickly walked towards where we were supposed to be at—the inn. Hotel. Whatever it's called.

"You're late,"Erza said, narrowing her eyes.

"Sorry,"I muttered, and quickly took a bath.

I stared at my amulet, and I felt power emerging from them.

Was I about to get another contact? Good or bad?

"Hey Luce! It's so cool that you've summoned a dragon! A mighty dragon! Hey, do you think you can summon Igneel?"Natsu asked, and grinned.

Oh, how I missed that grin.

"I don't know, I've never tried, and I'm not going to,"I told him.

"Awww, why not? That'll be sooo cool,"he said.

"Err, what if I run out of magic power and collapse?"I asked, raising an eyebrow.

He sighed. "Never mind."

* * *

The next day, the games started once more.

Everyone stood where they are, and waited for further announcements.

Rules.

That's what everything was about.

Follow the rules. You don't, you're done.

It's good-bye for you.

"Today we shall begin Day 2 of the Grand Magic Games."

The crowd cheered, and so did my friends next to me.

I stared at that hideous pumpkin guy, and rolled my eyes.

Just get on with the Games already...

I heard something move, and caught a bit of some strange dark magic, and then everything disappeared.

I glanced over at Erza too, and it seems like she noticed it too.

So I wasn't the only one that noticed.

"We will play a game called 'tag.' Now, it isn't the normal tag you play with your friends. In this one, if you tag someone, they're OUT! The goal is to try to stay there while avoiding every person possible."

I glanced at my team, and realized that Erza should do it.

She was quick, she was fast, and she can get by unnoticed.

Then again, Gray could just make another illusion of himself, and others can tag him—just like what he did to Juvia during the Tower of Heaven.

But Natsu was a dragon slayer, and even if someone blindfolds him, he could escape quickly.

And Wendy? She was small, and can blend in with anything.

"I'll go."

I looked towards the voice, and realized that it was Erza, who wanted to participate in this.

"Good luck!"We all called out to her.

Once again, I glanced over at Raven Tail, who all looked dark and suspicious.

Were they planning on targeting us?

* * *

Fairy Tail A: Erza Scarlett

Fairy Tail B: Laxus Dreyer

Blue Pegasus: Ichiya Kotobuki

Lamia Scale: Chelia Blendy

Mermaid Heel: Beth Vanderwood

Quartro Cerberus: Novally

Sabertooth: Rufus Lore

Raven Tail: Kurohebi (Black Snake)

* * *

The teams were chosen, all was done.

I couldn't help but feel a bit of doubt, as Erza stepped onto the GMG stage.

I felt something was odd, with the way Raven Tail was acting.

Were they planning on cheating...again?

It wasn't fair, but thankfully I survived that time during my battle with Flare.

I felt darkness, swell up inside this GMG, and feel that something was coming.

Unnoticed, I slipped out of where I was standing, and began following the black source of magic.

I went through an alleyway, and stepped on a handful of spiders.

Black Widows.

Then, I leaped across the electric fence, and felt that someone was watching me.

It felt odd, it felt evil.

Was I about to be faced with something never before?

This amount of magic, it was greater than anything.

The sky was grey-ish, and I think it was starting to rain.

A little droplet fell on my nose, but I didn't give up.

I followed the scent, until it stopped.

It was on top of the roof of none other than our old guildhall.

The place where our old guild used to be, before we went broke.

There stood a figure, with a black cloak and a dark face.

Who was he?

* * *

He stared at me, I stared at him.

"Who are you, and why do you have...black magic?"I asked him cautiously.

I didn't really trust this man, but I needed to find out the most I could. He seemed odd.

"I am none other than the black wizard Zeref."

Silence filled the air, before I stared at him thoroughly.

I didn't believe it at first, but then again, what would explain the black aura around him?

Why were the trees dead and leaveless, around this man.

It wasn't even close to Winter, for goodness sake.

"Why are you here? In our old guildhall? What do you intend to do?"I asked.

He seemed deep in thought, looking me over.

He examined me, and looked at me.

"You look familiar."

I couldn't help, but stare back at him.

How did I look familiar to this man?

I don't even know him.

Well, I've heard that he was evil and stuff, but still...

Do I really know him?

"I don't remember seeing you before..."

He stared at my amulet, the one I use for summoning dragons.

It was chained on my neck, so I won't lose it in my pocket.

It seemed as if he wanted something from me, but what?

What did he want?

Zeref, what he called himself, took out a key.

It matched the amulet, as if it was containing a key inside.

"Unlock the key and lock, something will happen. Something big. A new world will form, made out of pure evil. The only survivors will be the mages. Worthless ones do not exist in the New World."

I stared at him, and he was eyeing my amulet, shaped as a lock.

I didn't want to create a new world—knowing that most people—innocent ones, will die.

"Why would you do that?"I asked.

Be careful with words...

"I never said I was going to unlock it. I was just simply telling you the outcome,"he said, and disappeared.

He just vanished, into the thin air.

I was shocked, as I stared at him.

But there was nothing to be done about it.

But I saw a sheet of paper, he left behind.

Curious, I opened it, to see what it would bring.

_Lucy Heartfilia, _

_It's time to meet you soon. _

_I am a dragon, black with blue designs. _

_I love to play around with humans and their nasty cries. _

_You have seen me before. _

_I do not live in the Dragon's Realm. _

_I am not like those fools. _

_Opposite of light. _

_Who am I? _

_That is for you to find out. _

Knowing it fell from Zeref, I felt suspicious.

But, knowing I couldn't do anything, I hurried back to the GMG.

* * *

They were screaming, shouting, all of them.

Erza has gotten into second place, and for sure, I thought that Rufus has won first place.

But no, I was dead wrong.

It was that Black Snake guy, from my most dreaded guild.

Raven Tail.

Fairy Tail was screaming with fury, while the audience were cheering for the winner.

"Did they cheat again?"I asked.

Natsu nodded. "IT'S NOT FAIR! They cheated two days in a row!"Natsu shouted, with fire around him.

"Weren't you watching?"Gray asked.

I shrugged. "So what if Erza has won second. I thought we were the invincible guild nobody can stand up to,"I said.

Everyone turned to look at me.

"Why did we even join this stupid thing? I thought we were better than that!"I shouted, at every one of them.

But Natsu stepped up, and bluntly told me the answer.

"Luce, the past 7 years, we were behind everyone else. We need to make it up for everyone,"he said.

Make it up?

Ha.

"We would always do things at our own pace. We never cared what others thought, and that was the Fairy Tail I once knew,"I told them.

"So?"Natsu said.

"So, I am quitting this stupid thing. I don't like the way our guild work anymore. Did we care for our rank back then? No,"I said, crossing my arms, and looked at Master.

"B-but you can't quit. We need you to win the games with us,"Natsu said. Or begged.

They need _me?_

I was one of the few who suffered 7 whole years, and now they want me to make up time with them.

Does that make sense? No.

"I suffered 7 years, with nobody by my side. And now you guys seriously want me to fill in? No, I don't think so. If you guys want to make it up, then why am I in this? I have enough problems to worry about."

"Fine then. Elfman will replace you,"Natsu said.

I didn't know why, but I felt a pang of guilt and jealousy.

Why?

"Fine. Not that I care,"I lied.

But deep inside, I _did_ care.

But it was my own fault for saying that anyways, so it was technically my fault.

But then again, it was for the best.

I still have enough problems to worry about, especially stuff concerning my amulet shaped as a lock.

But come to think of it...a key can actually fit inside.

What if that key could turn the world upside down?


	5. Chapter 5

**Day 2 Results: **

**Sabertooth: ****24**** pts**

**Fairy Tail A: 1****5****pts**

**Lamia Scale: 1****3****pts**

**Raven Tail: ****12****pts**

**Mermaid Heel: ****10****pts**

**Blue Pegasus: ****10****pts**

**Fairy Tail B: ****10****pts**

**Cuarto Cerberus: 2pts**

* * *

Chapter 5

I've always wished that things would always be the way it is, so yet, how come nothing works out for me?

Me and my big mouth—who says anything that comes to mind.

I wish that I was part of that 'stupid' tournament, but too bad, I was replaced by someone else.

Elfman.

I mean, I don't hate him or anything, but it's just that...it pains me to see that he's standing right there, in my spot, watching the game.

Not that I ever watched the game anyways.

It's the same every year, but with different topics. You win, you get points. You lose, boo hoo.

Fairy Tail was always the loser, and yet, everyone makes such a big deal out of it.

It's just one little game, like, who really cares?

I miss the old Fairy Tail I knew, the one who would do anything they feel like. Party all day and night, get drunk, have contests...etc.

But now things are changing. All they care about is the games.

The Grand Magic Tournament, also known as the GMT.

It just felt different...Weird, almost. I just want to experience how everything used to be.

The old Fairy Tail wouldn't even care about getting points. They don't care about their rankings.

"_So Lucy, why did you guys bother to join this tournament? I thought Fairy Tail does things at it's own pace,"said Sting. _

I remembered those words, and yes, they were true.

I simply ignored that man, and I left.

I still remember that, from a day ago. Why DID we even join this game? Were we looking for attention?

But then something clicked in my mind.

I may be wrong, but who knows?

Maybe they're jealous of Sabertooth. Rivalry between the guilds.

Maybe they want revenge...they miss being the top guild, and they want to be the top again?

But who knows?

I'm not a mind-reader, and I don't intend to be one.

Right now, I have more important things to worry about, like the lock and the key.

Is it going to help me in some way? Or will it cause dangers to the guild and me?

But you never know until you try, right?

Trying new things...that's the Fairy Tail I used to know.

They wouldn't care if something comes out unsuccessful, because they would always fix it later.

Maybe...just maybe...I can bring the old Fairy Tail back.

I can change things around...

Just maybe.

* * *

I've walked around, thinking. Just thinking of nothing.

I look at their happy faces, and immediately I feel a pang of guilt.

I feel so sorry for what I've done yesterday, and I feel guilty for everything I said to them.

If only I can make it up to them...but there might actually be a way.

They want to win, don't they?

They want revenge on Raven Tail, don't they?

I'm stronger than before. This magic...it's for protecting my friends. My family, the one and only.

Fairy Tail.

They saved me and protected me from all those events that happened before, and I owe them big time for that.

I walked over to Natsu, and I tapped his shoulder.

He turned around. "Oh hi, Luce."

I smiled bitterly at him. "Hey."

Silence pierced the air for a moment, and she hated awkward moments like this. She hated awkward silences.

"I uh um..."

Now everyone was staring at her, well, the people who are participating anyways.

"I'm sorry."

They all looked shocked for a few minutes, before Erza spoke up.

"For what? You didn't do anything to us."

"I'm sorry for the words I said. Sorry about insulting this game."

"Hey it's all cool,"Gray said, putting an arm around my shoulders with a glaring Juvia.

"It's okay! Just take me on your next job after the games,"Natsu said.

"Aye sir!"

"It's fine,"Erza said.

Elfman approached me. "I'll give you back the spot, after today. I want to defend Fairy Tail, and it's only for one day anyways,"he said.

I smiled at him, and patted his shoulders. "Sure, why not?"

After all, that's what I've always wanted to do.

"Now that's a man!"He shouted, his arms raised in the air.

Then, the tournaments started, and I had no interest in that.

I told them I would be back, after...I do some errands.

I needed to dig deeper into the truth.

But, you know, it's hard.

And so, I left, unnoticed.

But, I would be back for Elfman's battle, because according to the list I sneaked and saw earlier, he was going to battle with a drunk man, and that's not Cana, don't worry.

* * *

The crowd cheered, as the games started. I crept as silently as I can, and got out of the arena, to where I last saw Zeref.

I was curious.

I want to know what the key and lock thing was for. I mean, what happens when you activate it?

I ran as fast as I could, but when I was about 5 feet away, I walked, afraid that someone has set traps all over the place.

I was half-expecting someone to be there, specifically Zeref himself, but no, there was nothing there.

I walked to the ruins, and it was dusty and rusty.

The breeze brushed past me, making my hair flutter like a butterfly.

The leaves swirled around me, before making it's place somewhere else.

It was empty, and I was disappointed.

But I saw something.

A wisp.

It was a light silver color, and it was there, as if it was expecting me to reach out for it.

And yes, that's exactly what I did.

I didn't know what to expect, as I stared at it, and reached my hands forward.

But it was walking away from me, slowly and slowly, with each step I take.

Perhaps it was going to lead me somewhere.

I reached my hands out once again, and I followed the silver wisp, through thick forests and to the outskirts of Magnolia.

It led me to this beautiful lake, sparkling blue.

It was beautiful, but I saw something shining near the water.

It was a small dragon wisp, but unlike the color of my celestial dragon, it was black.

Odd.

I never heard of a black dragon, except for Aconologia.

Even Metalicana is silver, and not all black.

It was dark and sinister, and I felt an urge to touch it, but the other half of me was telling me it would bring dangers.

So who should I trust?

I looked at it, and it reminded me of the note I got that slipped from Zeref.

Perhaps this was the dragon fate wanted me to find.

It DID say that I've met this dragon before, and yes, I HAVE met Aconologia. I was the only one who survived the attack, remember?

The others were trapped in that island. Oh, I wonder how that felt.

_Come closer...closer..._

But the other part was saying the opposite.

_No...Leave...this is going to stir up trouble..._

I didn't know what and who to trust anymore.

This was confusing me, and I looked at my MagicWatch.

It was time.

Elfman's battle.

I took out a bottle from my purse, and it was used for storing magic.

I used the cork on the bottle to stick the black dragon wisp into the bottle, before closing the bottle.

I looked at it, and it looked back at me in a sinister way, yet it seemed comforting.

No, I reminded myself. I must not fall into the darkness.

But WAS I falling into the darkness? I really just don't know anymore.

I put the bottle back in my purse, and ran as fast as I could, so I could get there in time. I was going to be a proud member of Fairy Tail, and watch Elfman's fight.

* * *

_But little did she know, something peered over her. _

_A black 'item,' looked over her shoulders, and watched the fight with her. _

_This shadow, black and shadowy, watched, and listened to her every word. _

_Something or someone was watching after her, and who knows what will happen soon?_

_Things change, whether you like it or not. _

_The 'item' once again, popped back into her purse, after she turned around to get something inside her purse. _

_But she didn't notice anything suspicious. _

_The only thing the girl noticed was that the bottle used to be on the left side, but now it has moved to the right. _

_But nah, who knows? _

_Must've been her imagination._

* * *

**Hey everyone, thanks for all the reviews, and for today's battle, it will be posted on the next chapter. Keep reviewing!  
**

**And oh yes, before I forget!  
**

**I'm creating a new NaLu story, and I'm stuck on what's the best story. I have the title and summary in my profile, and so, help me! Vote on my poll, and help me decide which is the best! Thank you so much!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Day ****3**** Results:**

**Sabertooth: ****40****pts**

**Fairy Tail A: ****32****pts**

**Fairy Tail B: ****25****pts**

**Mermaid Heel: ****20****pts**

**Raven Tail: 1****9****pts**

**Lamia Scale: 1****4****pts**

**Blue Pegasus: 1****5****pts**

**Cuarto Cerberus: ****6****pts**

* * *

Chapter 6

"Lucy, we need your help,"Natsu said, as he approached me.

"What?"

Why would they possibly need my help for? I don't get it.

I mean, they had the perfect team. They won all those points, most of them without me. So why would they possibly need my help for?

"Well, Elfman got badly injured in his fight, and well, we need someone to fill in."

I raised an eyebrow.

What did he mean by that?

Was I a replacement? Did they only consider me as some substitute?

"Please, Luce? It's for the sake of our guild,"Natsu begged.

I thought about it, before I considered it.

But then again, why should I?

They didn't know the pain we've suffered for the past 7 years.

He didn't experience what I did, the guilt, of being the only one alive.

It wasn't fair that I had to fight with them alongside, when everything already has been a mess.

They say that they're participating in this because they want to make up for the lost years.

So why did I have to do it too?

I wasn't the ones left behind 7 years.

I wasn't the one that were trapped in that stupid island.

So why me?

But I knew that in order to recreate the guild we once had, this was the only solution. Get close to them, remind them of the old times, and convince them to go back in time.

Go back to when we were first friends, recklessly doing random things.

Go back to when everything was fine, and how life was before the Grand Magic Games.

I can perhaps change them. Change them to whom they once were.

"Sure I'll do it."

"YAY!"Natsu shouted, jumping up and down.

And now, it was time for the games to start, and I have to admit, it was the same every year.

No, it wasn't the same games and such, but the way things work.

You play some kind of game, battle, and then the points are distributed.

It wasn't much of a difference, and yet, I don't quite fully understand why Fairy Tail always loses, or in worse-case scenarios, don't even get in.

Is it because that we're weak? Powerless and defenseless?

But then again, Natsu and the others' magic were 7 years behind. So doesn't that make them weaker than US?

"What 'cha thinkin' about?"Natsu asked, leaning onto me.

I shoved him off roughly. "Nothing. None of your business."

He pouted.

The instructions were boring, and the results were lame.

I hated all this, and I didn't know why they created something as stupid as this.

"Hey Luce, guess why we chose to participate in this?"Natsu said excitedly.

I was curious yes, but knowing Natsu, I knew that he was going to throw me off with something lame.

"What? Because you guys wanted to be the top guild?"I guessed.

I mean, it was kind of obvious.

"Nope. Well, yes, but there's another reason,"he grinned, with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

I looked at him suspiciously, and wondered what his response was going to be.

"What's the other reason?"

"Well, Gramps told us that the two teams are for if one team wins, they get to boss the other team around."

My jaw dropped, and I looked at him in disbelief.

Now I want to back away from this little competition thing, because well, look at this.

We're weak, useless.

What's once been Team Natsu, the strongest team of Fairy Tail, turned into one of the weakest.

Well, not exactly the weakest team, but let's just say, their magic was 7 years behind, and if _I _had more magic than them, that was not a good thing.

I used to be the weak one of the group.

I used to be the one whom relied on others to protect me.

But now this was different. Tides have turned, things have changed.

I was now considered strong.

The 7 years have affected me the most out of all the other Fairy Tail members.

I had to live with the guilt eating me alive, considering that I was the one whom survived. The only one who survived that time.

"Hey Luce, guess what?"

Oh, he just HAD to annoy me even more.

"What?"I asked, annoyed.

Can't I for once just listen to the instructions of that game? Water Sphere.

"If we win, I'm gonna get Laxus and Gajeel to imitate Happy,"he said.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Really?"

"Yep. Guess what Erza's going to want?"

I thought about it for a moment.

"Probably the whole group to do some push-ups for her?"I guessed, unsure.

"Hehe, I don't know. BUT, I think she's going to make Mira bake her a big strawberry cake with exactly 100 strawberries."

I raised my eyebrows.

"Nah, change that to a hundred."

"No, a thousand."

"A million!"I said.

"Hmm...a hundred million thousand ten hundred thousand one billion trillion hundred and one,"Natsu said, shouting out random numbers.

I started laughing at his stupidness.

"That's not a number!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Did I just hear you guys talk about me?"The Great Tatiana said, glaring at the both of us with her scary eyes.

We shivered.

"S-sorry ma'am,"we both said at the same time.

It was then I realized.

It struck me like lightning. What just happened? Was that all real?

I felt a little spark inside of me, a little warmth.

A flash of memory came fast into my head, reminding me of the times we used to spent together.

Painful memories, so happy at the same time.

Happy times we used to have, only to have it turn into something like this.

No. I had to stay strong.

I couldn't start crying and breaking down right here, because if I did, then things would be a wreck.

I was no longer the little girl I used to be, weak and powerless.

I trained for so long in the spirit world, and that was to protect my friends, and I had to stay strong.

But shivering from Erza's glare, that feeling of warmth came rushing over me, like a gust of wind.

I looked over at Natsu, who was arguing with his rival Gray.

I hated to admit this, but I missed...I missed the warm feeling of family and friendship we used to have.

Things are changing, the tides have turned.

When I look back at flashbacks and memories, my heart shatters into pieces.

7 years, can really change a person.

Me. I've changed, but so have they.

They were different from what they used to be, but so was I.

So am I the only one feeling this feeling or no?

I don't know why, but I have a feeling that things will be different from now on.

Change.

Can I really adjust to changes in my life?

I can't run away from my memories. I can't run away from the past.

They will stick with me for the rest of my life, and will haunt me no matter what I do, unless I have amnesia or something crazy like that.

I had power, I had magic, and I had everything a mage can ask for.

But why did I feel so lonely?

I feel like an empty tube of lip gloss, with nothing to give. A hard shell, that's all I have left.

I spent the last 7 years hiding myself from the outside world. Reality hurts, that's for sure.

I thought that they all died, but no, I was wrong.

I wanted to be happy since they all came back alive, but why...Why did everything turn out to be something completely different?

The friendship we used to have, it turned outside down.

Sometimes I look back in time, to who we once were.

But I know...I know that things change as life goes on...

7 years...can really change a person.

* * *

"So, the games are now starting. Goo Refrigerator! Beat Sabertooth, because we're number one!"

Aka, he's talking about Gray Fullbuster, the one that's participating in this event.

I watched as he stepped onto the arena, and with the other participants, which in this case, Juvia was also one of them.

I reached into my bag, before looking for that bottle of wisp that was lying there safe and sound yesterday.

However, when I reached inside, it all disappeared.

The bottle was gone...

* * *

And so...The results are in!

Gray somehow got first place, because he pushed Minerva out of the sphere at last minute, causing Sabertooth to lose.

But the problem was, Minerva was Jiemma's daughter, so she wouldn't be kicked out of Sabertooth.

That's all I know for sure.

Then, second place was Mermaid Heel.

Third place was Fairy Tail B, Juvia Lockster.

The reason why she lost to Mermaid Heel was because her water attacks got distracted.

She was too busy looking at her beloved Gray, that she fell out of the water by mistake.

Forth place was Lamia Scale.

Fifth was Raven Tail.

It seems as though Raven Tail isn't as strong as they seemed.

I don't know why, but I feel that they're about to get disqualified, anytime soon.

I didn't know why, but I felt myself smirking at the fact that they were going to get kicked out.

I know that was cruel and all, but still.

Anyways, sixth place was Cuartro Cerberus.

And coming in seventh, was Blue Pegasus.

And since Gray pushed Minerva out of the water sphere, Sabertooth got last place, since the battle between the first and second will determine the winner and the loser.

Gray – winner.

Minerva – loser.

And now it was time for the battle.

I didn't know why, but I felt so nervous all of a sudden.

I felt as if things were going to turn into something else completely, and well, yeah.

"This will be a team battle. Two from each team will be randomly selected."

I watched, waiting to see what will happen next.

Now this was new, never in my life had I seen something like this, in the GMG.

"Lamia Scale Chelia and Lyon vs Mermaid Heel Milianna and Beth."

In about 30 minutes, the round ended, with a tie on both teams.

Not surprising at all.

"Cuarto Cerberus vs Raven Tail."

In about an hour, Raven Tail obviously won the match, but I was kind of disappointed.

I don't know why, but I wanted Cuartro Cerberus to win.

Raven Tail has Ivan in there, but they never really did anything to us, now did they?

So now, I really don't know. I pity them sometimes, and sometimes I want them to win against us.

But why? They were a dark guild, right?

"Blue Pegasus vs Fairy Tail B."

Well, this was somewhat a touch match, but Fairy Tail B won.

And now last but not least, it was our turn. My turn, to be precise.

"Fairy Tail A Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia vs Sabertooth Sting and Rogue."

The pumpkin man announced us, and we stepped onto the arena.

"Hey Luce! I'll protect you, don't worry,"he said energetically.

I faked a smile at him, but he saw through my smiles.

He sees through everything, so yet, why can't he see through my heart?

My heart is shattering, breaking, for no reason.

I felt sad and lonely inside, with nothing to hope for.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing,"I briefly said, as I faced the two other dragon slayers.

I felt...sad. No reason. I just did.

* * *

"So, what's this little fairy doin' here? Haven't anyone told you you belong in Sabertooth?"Sting said to me.

Ever since the disappearance, Sabertooth members have tried really hard to get me to join them.

"Master Jiemma wants you to join. You should be honored,"Rogue said with no emotion.

"No way is she joining Sabertooth! Lucy belongs in Fairy Tail!"Natsu shouted, lighting his hands on fire.

But I paid no attention to what they were saying.

I didn't care what people thought of me.

I was invincible, incredible. I could do anything I liked, and I can't get in trouble.

"How about let's make a bet, like what Lyon and Gray did, salamander,"said Sting.

"What?"

"If we win, Lucy is ours. If you guys win, you can keep her."

"Hmph. Fine, but just so you know. FAIRY TAIL WILL WIN THIS!"Natsu cheered, his whole body on fire.

"Roar of the fire dragon!"

Fire came out of his mouth, and it headed straight to Sting.

He tried to duck from the fire, but I was just in time, to kick him and drag him into the flaming fire.

"First of all, I'm not a thing,"I said, kicking the two Sabertooth boys from behind.

Sting grabbed my wrists, and flung me to the other side, but with my quick flexible reflexes, I stood up immediately.

"Second of all, I'm nobody's toy. I can do whatever I feel like, and I don't plan on joining Sabertooth anytime soon,"I said, and summoned Taurus.

The mad cow swung his axe towards the two boys, and it hit Sting's face.

But I knew, that it wasn't enough to make them surrender

They were Sabertooth, they were much stronger than us.

Much, much more powerful.

"Roar of the light dragon!"

"Roar of the shadow dragon!"

Two powerful attacks headed straight towards us, and I knew that in order to survive, we would need a shield.

"Light shield! Repel!"

I created a shield with my hands, and the attacks bounced off.

"Great one, Luce."

It all happened in slow motion, as I tried to comprehend what just happened.

I didn't know why, but a part of me was feeling like I should keep going and kill these members of Sabertooth.

I saw something falling from the sky, all in slow motion.

It was a bottle, full of black wisps, with a hint of purple.

I heard Natsu screaming my name, but I was focused on that bottle.

It was falling, and I realized, that the bottle was heading straight towards me.

Everything was in slow motion.

Natsu ran over to me, who was frozen and shocked. He reached out his hands, and reached for me, pulling me towards him.

The bottle's cap opened, and the black wisps came out, spreading the whole arena.

It was suffocating me, and the rest of the people, as I heard everyone trying to evacuate this place.

I heard screaming and shouting, and I felt Natsu carrying me out.

But I didn't know what I was doing, as my hands acted by themselves.

I jumped from Natsu's arms, and I slowly made my way to the middle of the arena, where the bottle was.

I reached my hands out, slowly and slowly, and felt a burning sensation in my fingers.

The acid burned me, but I felt bittersweet pain.

I was suddenly surrounded in black, blue, and purple flames, all representing the colors of evil.

I suddenly felt weak all of a sudden, before my vision started to blur out.

My eyelids closed, and I fell down...

Will he catch me when I fall?

* * *

Black.

Darkness.

That's all I saw, in whatever place I'm in.

I can hear a voice, coming closer to me, footsteps getting louder and clearer.

"Who's there?"

My voice echoed in this dark, black room, and the 'person' came closer and closer to me.

He was wearing circle patterns, with a white sash.

His hair was black, and he looked evil, yet innocent. I wonder, who is he?

I don't know this person, but should I trust him?

"I will grant you the power to see through people's hearts. Their sufferings, their pain. Eternal nightmare for you..."He said.

I thought about this moment, before I shook my head.

I mean, why would I want to suffer people's pain?

Wouldn't that be invading their own personal space? Their thoughts? Isn't that supposed to be private?

"You can have this power,"he said, and vanished, like thin air.

Just like that, with a snap of my fingers, this man vanished, leaving behind nothing but dust.

But I knew that things will change, whether it's for the best or for the worst.

* * *

I woke up, in the informatory, where everybody was waiting for me to finally wake up.

I refused to look into their eyes, for I knew that it will bring nothing but bad luck.

The power that man gave me – is it good or bad?

I decided to try it out on the densest person – Natsu, and see if something will happen.

I looked straight into his eyes, his black, onyx eyes.

"Luce, are you okay?"

I sensed his emotions inside of him. Confusion. Hope.

Why?

"Yes, I'm okay. But...tell me, why are you confused?"

My mouth blurted that out, as he looked right back at me.

"I don't know, it's just that...Why did you leap from my arms? I mean, I was going to take you to safety..."

He looked like a little child, but serious at the same time.

What more could I say? I just had the intention to do that...

I stared at Erza's eyes, that were filled with concern.

I saw a flashback of the Tower of Heaven, I sensed her pain.

I sensed her pain back then, when she found out that Jellal betrayed her, and killed Simon.

I saw lots of flashback, in people's eyes.

I knew then, that things were going to change for me.

I didn't want this power, and I can't even control it. What should I do?

I'm confused, but nobody will be able to see through my heart.

Natsu...he can see through my fake and forced smiles, forced laughter, and he can tell when I'm in pain.

But there's one thing he can't see.

He can't see through my heart.

He can't see my sufferings, but I can see theirs.

I just take a look into their eyes, and it's flashing back a memory to me, piercing into my soul.

But I knew that I had no choice, but to control this power before it gets out of control.

Someone, help me.

What should I do?

* * *

**Sorry for not updating for long, but I hope that you guys will continue reviewing. **

**If you have any suggestions, feel free to tell me. I need help, and I ran out of ideas...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Day ****4**** Results:**

**Sabertooth: 40pts**

**Fairy Tail A: 3****8****pts**

**Fairy Tail B: ****30****pts**

**Mermaid Heel: 2****6****pts**

**Raven Tail: ****22****pts**

**Lamia Scale: 1****8****pts**

**Blue Pegasus: 1****6****pts**

**Cuarto Cerberus: ****8****pts**

* * *

Chapter 7

I shivered, as the cold air brushed past me. I could feel my cheeks turning red, from the cold, breezy air.

But...I feel something's wrong.

First of all, this is summer. Why is it so cold in the summer? That's not possible.

And second of all, my power is annoying. I don't know how to control it. I don't want it.

That man...in the black hood, he gave unwanted powers, and those powers will cause me suffering.

The bottle, the bottle of black wisps, what does that has to do with anything?

It seemed familiar somehow, the bottle I meant. And that makes me wonder: have I ever encountered that somehow?

Do I know this supposed 'thing' from the inside of the black wisp?

The games were cancelled today, due to some unexpected events. But I'm curious. They say curiosity kills the cat, but I don't care.

I want to know what will happen. I want to know the future. I can't help but feel that something was very wrong with the black wisp I found.

I can't help but feel that a part of me is gone. Maybe it's the part that cares for my friends.

But all I know is that things have changed. I've said this a million times, but now I mean it the most.

My heart is so empty; I want to fill the void. The emptiness is eating me alive, but I don't know how.

Perhaps this magic is trying to tell me something? Something important.

I'm sure I'm not the only one experiencing this pain...there has to be others...right?

They call me lucky; they say I'm strong. They say I have anything a mage could ask for.

But if that's the case, then why do I cry? Why do the tears come every night?

Perhaps I'm seeking something I used to have. Something I want. Something I wish for. But what is it?

What do I desire? That questioned lingered in my head, and refused to escape.

I wondered what happens if we traveled back in time. Perhaps things could've been different? Maybe if I was trapped in that island along with the rest of them, things would've resulted differently?

7 long empty years...those years have changed me, making me now stronger than before.

But this magic I have isn't to be used lightly, and I can hardly deal with it. It's hard to use, and I may not look like it, but inside I'm weak and fragile.

I missed the times HE would actually protect me.

But now that I'm strong, I guess I don't need anyone's protection. I became different, I've changed, but so have they.

But honestly...I have a feeling inside of me, that things are changing. Maybe this new magic I have is trying to tell me something?

Something important...something big...something that can perhaps help someone?

But who knows...

But hey! I have the magic, so maybe I can solve this puzzle. This confusing series of events...how odd...

"Hey Luce!"Natsu called out, waving his arms.

I did not reply. No.

Instead, my eyes locked with his.

What once used to be his emerald and onyx eyes, changed. It turned into a darker shade of color, and it became more mirror-like.

It looked scary, yet welcoming at the same time.

A mix of emotions flowed though, and now I realized, all the emotions that the eye holds.

It's more than I ever realized.

I started shaking, for no apparent reason. I looked at the figure behind him, and saw a hint of a black wisp dancing in the air.

It was inching farther, and I had to stop myself to prevent myself to reach out and grab it, and capture it.

Why? Why was I acting this way?

"Uh, Luce? What are you doing?"

I stopped, frozen in my tracks.

"Oh um, hey Natsu."

"Jeez, are you deaf or no? I called you before, and you didn't answer. What are you trying to do?"

I shook my head, and looked at the scene behind Natsu's back.

But he was gone. The figure in black was gone. Disappeared.

"Nothing. I wasn't doing anything."

But something tells me he didn't believe my lie.

"Luce, come on, don't keep secrets from me! I'm your best friend, remember?"He begged, with his puppy face I couldn't resist.

But I couldn't tell him that I saw some figure spying on me. Or him. Or us. Or perhaps Fairy Tail.

No.

He would just have more to worry about, and he would go and chase after that figure, and hunt him down.

And perhaps, Natsu would get himself hurt in the process along the way.

So the answer was a simple, 'no.'

"No, sorry. It's nothing. And if we're best friends, then...understand that some things are needed to be kept a secret."

And that was all I said. Nothing more, nothing less.

* * *

**Sorry guys, I know it's short. Sorry, but I kinda ran out of ideas, but don't worry! I'll update as soon as I can, when I think of an idea! So help me!**

**Review! Love you guys! Thank you all! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Day ****5**** Results:**

**Sabertooth: 46pts**

**Fairy Tail A: 45****pts**

**Fairy Tail B: ****34****pts**

**Mermaid Heel: 31****pts**

**Raven Tail: ****22****pts (DISQUALIFIED)  
**

**Lamia Scale: 21****pts**

**Blue Pegasus: 1****7****pts**

**Cuarto Cerberus: ****10****pts**

Chapter 8

**Lucy's POV**

I am NOT okay. I never will be. Things just aren't right. I feel dizzy. I feel like I'm going to faint anytime soon.

Nobody told me that my powers will let me _experience_ the same pain that person holds.

And now I am crying mountains of tears. I'm in my secret hideout crying. It was so sad. Too depressing.

It seems stupid, to even be crying for someone else. Very stupid indeed.

But you don't understand. Nobody will.

_It was just a normal day, when I bumped into Natsu. He said hi. Nothing else, but my eyes were lost in his eyes. _

_I wonder why. _

_Then he walked away, but I was still frozen in his spot. _

_I felt myself blacking out, and I tried my hardest to stay awake. But it didn't work. _

_I was in a world of pitch black._ _Then I suffered what he had. _

_I had Igneel by my side. I was happy. I was living the life he had, except instead of a boy, it's a girl with blonde hair and brown eyes. _

_The years passed quickly, then I realized that Igneel was suddenly gone one day. _

_Then I suffered the pain he had gone through as a little kid. _

_It was sad. _

I feel bad for him.

I feel even more bad for myself. Like why do I have to suffer and experience the pain? Emotional pain hurts.

Then today, I accidentally bumped into a crying girl, but I looked into her eyes and saw the pain. Then I froze, and felt bad for her. And that was when my nightmares started all over again.

I suffered her painful experiences.

Her parents divorced. Her mother died. Her boyfriend broke up with her. Her friends are all too busy with their social lives. She was alone.

I felt bad for her.

And I had to experience them all. How is that fair?

I started to cry...my nightmares for these past few days were about my experiences and the sufferings behind the eyes of everyone I look into.

It was scary yes, but I was scared. I was cold.

I was freezing in here. I want him to come. I want him to come and comfort me like he used to do. Before the time skip. Before the death of father.

Sometimes in my dreams I can still see my father. His insults, his complains about me. I still think about those.

And my dreams about Mama's death were coming back. Those dreams about her funeral. Those dreams about her on her deathbed.

I hate them all.

Bad memories. Curse them. They're stupid. I hate them.

I stood up. I remembered Fairy Tail's courage and determination.

I needed to be strong. I can't cry.

I promised myself to get stronger. Stronger that I can protect my friends and family.

I'm not allowed to show weakness, I promised myself that a long time ago. No more weakness. Hide your tears.

From this day onward, I need to try my hardest. No more signs of crying.

I wiped my tears away with my arm. I took a deep breath.

I left the cage.

Today's a new day for something new. I sighed once more, as I exited the cave.

* * *

Lucy walked along the streets of Crocus, as she scanned the arena for Natsu.

"LUCE! Guess what? Great news! Fabulous news!"Natsu shouted, as loud as he could, and hugged her showing his happiness. And affectations.

"What?"Clearly, he could see that she wasn't there during the time they announce the scores. A.k.a the end of the GMC day.

"We have super duper great news!"

She sighed. Why can't he just tell her what it is already?

"Tell me,"she said, curious.

"First of all, we're only 2 points behind Sabertooth,"Natsu said, jumping excitedly up and down.

She sighed. Sabertooth huh...

They've tried convincing her to join them for a long time now. But of course, she said no.

She was loyal to Fairy Tail.

Ha. As if she'll ever join Sabertooth. They don't even care about their friends. Only strength.

But isn't that what she's been showing for the past 7 years? She's been hiding her inner self. All she cared was strength. She didn't care about her friends, unless if they were in trouble.

She was strong; invincible. If her friends got hurt, she would help. Revenge. But she never really revealed her emotions. She just kept it as if she was stone cold and heartless. She focused on power mostly.

Maybe that's why Sabertooth members wanted her?

"Why are you sighing? That's a good thing!"Natsu said, confused on her awkward behavior.

"Oh that! Um nothing. It's just...err, oh yes. One point behind. We're still second, but um I'm sure we can catch up,"she said.

Natsu frowned and narrowed his eyes.

Obviously he could tell this was a lie. Something else was bothering her.

He knew her since day one. He never left her side. They've been through everything together, except for that 7 years time skip. Those 7 years which changed Lucy entirely.

"Liar. What's bothering you?"

She sighed, knowing that there was no way she could let that pass.

"Fine...it's just that...Sabertooth. They've been wanting me to join them for a long time now."

"What about it?"

"And I'm considering that offer."

His jaw dropped. "NO WAY! No way am I letting you to the dark side. You're my partner and that's final. I refuse to let someone else steal you away,"Natsu said, and got closer to her.

She pushed him away, narrowing her eyes. "TOO CLOSE!"

They walked to the place where Erza and Gray were waiting at.

"So, what was the second good news?"Lucy asked.

Natsu put an arm around her. "Raven tail got disqualified!"

"I KNEW IT!"She shouted by mistake.

He narrowed his eyes at her in a playful way. "Pfft, I knew it too!"

"Yeah right."

"I did!"

"Did not!"

"Who says?"

"Me!"

They laughed together.

Warmth. That was something Lucy hasn't experienced in a long time.

"Oh right."

She looked at Natsu. "What happened now?"

"I signed you up for today's competition. IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! Please forgive me,"he said all in a rush.

Her jaw dropped.

"Ooh, look at the lovebirds~"Gray said, and smirked at them.

"We're not lovebirds!"They shouted at the exact same time.

"Lucy, get ready,"Erza said with a serious face.

"We need to beat Sabertooth,"Gray said.

"Don't worry! Luce is pretty strong! Of course she can do it!"Natsu said with a cheerful grin.

But the expression on her face was dead serious. "I will! Count on me!"She said.

But her eyes told a different story. Is it doubt?

* * *

"The game we will be playing today is The Last One Standing - kapo," the pumpkin guy said.

"There will be a forest. Everyone chosen from each team will have to go and hunt each other. Then battle. The last one standing in the battlefield is the winner. You are free to use any type of magic."

"The chosen ones are:

Kagura from mermaid heel.  
Lucy from Fairy Tail A  
Mira from Fairy Tail B  
Sting from Sabertooth  
Hibiki from Blue Pegasus  
Lyon from Lamia Scale  
Bacchus from Cuartro Cerberus"

As they all entered the arena, you can hear the cheers from their teams.

_"GO LUCY! You can do it! Beat all of 'em especially Sabertooth!"Natsu shouted. _

She flashed a smile to him. "I'll be fine!"

But in her heart holds some doubt. Will she win?

A few weeks ago, she would've just shrugged it all off, thinking that she'd tried her best. She would always win, of course. But now...She holds some doubt inside.

* * *

A forest popped out of nowhere, and now all the mages found themselves in a different place.

Lucy heard some footsteps.

"Lucy...huh. Honestly I hope Fairy Tail wins this year, but still. I'm loyal to my guild,"Lyon said, as he approached her.

"Well I'm not going to lose,"she said.

He smirked. "Ice-make: eagle!"

Dozens of eagles flew in her direction, but she wasn't afraid.

"Stars of the starry sky, shine!"

Stars flew in Lyon's direction, but the eagles were fighting them off.

"Stars vs. eagles. Interesting,"he said, as he prepared to use his next move.

"Ice make: snow dragon!"He shouted, once the eagles and stars all disappeared.

She didn't care. She was going to win.

The snow dragon was getting closer to her. Closer and closer, but she had a plan inside. "Starlight prison!"

The stars shot out from her staff, and it trapped the snow dragon completely. She was a holder type magic user.

"Ice make puffer fish!"

Puffer fishes came out of ice, surprising Lucy completely. It trapped her, and she was stuck, with the spikes pricking her skin.

"Ice make mouse!"

The little mouse quickly formed out of ice, and took Lucy's staff.

Plop!

She fell from the puffer fishes that was holding her up.

"You took my staff,"she said, stating the obvious.

"That's your strongest weapon."

"You're wrong."

She took out her keys, and summoned Scorpio.

"We are!"

"Go Scorpio. Use your powers and defeat him."

Scorpio used his sandstorm, blowing Lyon away by surprise. He was gasping. He didn't realize her spirits were this strong.

"I-I give up... You're too strong,"he gasped, as he collapsed. The staff fell out of his hands, and Lucy grabbed it from him.

"Sorry."

* * *

_Lyon was out, and so was Hibiki, whom got defeated easily by Sting.  
_

_Mira and Kagura were still battling. _

_Bacchus was free. _

_Sting was free. _

_Lucy was free._

* * *

"Sting?"_  
_

"Oh. It's you. Blondie. The fool who refused to join our guild."

"How am I a fool?"

"You are. A stupid one. Sabertooth is the best guild in Fiore. Fairy Tail is the worst. Yet you choose them over us."

"Watch your mouth Sting. One more point, we're tied with you. Two more points, you guys are second, and we're first."

"That's only because you're here. Without you, Fairy Tail wouldn't even be a guild."

"Wrong. Others participated too. Not only me."

"Ha. They only won by luck. That's different."

"Not true. They won by their own strength."

* * *

Bacchus walked around the forest, only to see flying objects thrown his way. Flying trees.

He used his Drunk-Chop hanging palm, to slap the tree away.

"What's goin' on?"

"OUT OF OUR WAY!"The girls shrieked, as Bacchus got knocked out cold.

_Bacchus is down. _

* * *

"Do you think Lucy can do it?"Gray asked, watching from afar.

"I believe in her,"Erza said.

"Of course she can do it! She's strong! And that Sabertooth guy is not!"Natsu said, pissed.

They watched.

"What's she doing? Is she playing with him? I'd rather see Sting get knocked down easily than her letting him win,"Natsu said, jumping up and down like an idiot.

"Relax, flame head. She's going to win. No matter what,"Gray said, fairly certain.

But Erza had a doubt inside.

_Her magic is running out... Or is it just my imagination?_

* * *

_Kagura and Mira are down. With a tie to both teams. _

_Two people left. _

_Lucy Heartfilia from Fairy Tail A and Sting Euclifie from Sabertooth. _

* * *

"Roar of the holy dragon!"

"Starlet Twister!"

The attacks combined in the middle of the forest, destroying these virtual trees, setting them on fire, somehow.

"Give up Sting. You can't win,"Lucy said, and fingered her amulet.

She has her joker right there. That amulet with her dragon. She can defeat him any day.

But Sting on the other hand, doesn't give up that easily. He has to do this for his guild. No questions asked.

"And why would I lose to a fairy?"He smirked. "Holy dragon's flash fang!"

A large amount of shadows and white light from their fists, creating a strong burst of white light heading towards Lucy.

She was ready to give up.

But no.

She couldn't, for the sake of her guild.

"Celestial shield!"

That shield she put...it wasn't working too well.

The magic was prying it's way into her shield, making it weaken soon.

_"HANG IN THERE LUCE! You can do it!"Shouted Natsu from the stands. _

She heard his voice. His hopes were high. He wanted her to win.

She wanted herself to win.

Her last hope. Her joker card. Her dragon. Celestia.

She fingered her amulet, but it was a matter of time when Sting got closer and ripped her shield open, and grabbed her necklace.

"NO!"

He took it, and threw it behind his back.

Her eyes widened.

She was now angry. Mad.

How dare he touch her amulet given to her by dragons! And out of all things, throw it somewhere behind him.

But she was the dragon princess, isn't she?

Didn't she inherited that amulet from her mom?

She's a celestial mage, right?

If so, then does that make her a celestial dragon slayer? Her new powers can be awakened, right?

"You touched my amulet. There is a price to pay."

But she didn't try to attack him with her 'maybe' dragon slayer powers she might have.

No.

Time to put her 'curse' to use.

She looked into his eyes. And this time, she will try not to experience the pain. She didn't stare at it too firmly. She just looked at it in a simple way.

She saw his parents at that time. Their death.

She saw the pain he held behind those eyes, when he killed Weisslogia. The regret.

"You killed your own dragon...don't you regret those careless actions of yours?"She asked, with a hint of curiosity in her voice.

For a moment, his eyes showed pain. Then it turned back to what it had originally been.

"I had to do that. For power. To show how strong I am,"he said.

"Power huh...isn't that greed?"

"And what of it?"

"That's stupid, isn't it?"

He was silent for a moment, as if he was thinking about it.

Then, firmly, in a flat voice, he said, "No."

She was shocked. "How is it not greedy? You took away someone's life just because you wanted power all to yourself!"

"But look at you. Haven't you wanted power before?"

_"I just need power. Nothing else. I just need the power to protect my friends. I don't need you ruining my life,"she said one time. _

_"You're just like a Sabertooth mage. Power and nothing else."_

_"And the power to protect my friends."_

_"Revenge?" _

_"Yes...revenge on the enemy. I don't need anything else."_

_"Not even love?"_

_"No. Love is...stupid."_

She regretted those words that day. That day where he spoke to her, she hated it.

She regretted every word she said. But now...it wasn't a secret anymore. Everyone heard it. Natsu heard it. He heard that I said, "love was stupid."

"I take those words back!"

"Too late. You can't change the past."

She was angry. Once again.

"ROAR OF THE CELESTIAL DRAGON!"

He was caught up in her attack by surprise.

Meanwhile, she stood back, admiring her work. Had she actually done that?

She felt her keys shine, congratulating her. From Loke. Leo.

She smiled. She had someone still by her side.

_Sting Eucliffe is out. _

_Winner: Lucy Heartfilia. _

Everyone cheered. All but her.

She thought about Natsu and all those words she said. She felt guilty.

Because in her heart, she secretly likes him.

* * *

"Hey Luce! So um, congratulations,"Natsu said, as if he was nervous or something.

"Thanks."

Awkward silence filled the air.

"So um, what's next?"Natsu asked, although he already knew the answer.

"The battle."

"So...are you staying to watch or are you going somewhere?"He asked her.

"Going somewhere. Too dull. Boring. It's the same every year."

"But this year it's different. I'm in it!"

She smiled faintly. "Yeah, true."

She started walking, to her hideout. Little did she know...there was someone following her. Someone inspecting her every move. Someone in the shadows, moving with it's black clothing.

Danger lurks...

And that figure in the shadow, is chuckling.

What could be so funny?

Is it plotting something on Lucy? Or is it just spying on her.

Spying then plotting something evil? Or is it here for a benefit?

But the girl did not notice anything. She just kept walking...to her secret hideout where she has shed many tears. A place nobody ever goes to except her.

But the figure in the shadows is going to find out...soon...

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating for a long time. I hope I can make it up to you guys with this chapter. **

**_Novi Eufliffe: _**I TRIED to make this chapter long, but I only got up to around 2,700 words. Sorry. But don't worry! The future upcoming chapters will be longer than this! And someday...I'll make a SUPER LONG chapter...but I'm not sure which. Hope you can corporate with this for now...and wow, using that word makes me feel like some businesswoman...


	9. Chapter 9

**Day 6 Results:**

**Fairy Tail A: 51pts**

**Sabertooth: 49pts**

**Fairy Tail B: 39pts**

**Mermaid Heel: 35pts**

**Lamia Scale: 21pts**

**Blue Pegasus: 18pts**

**Cuarto Cerberus: 12pts**

Chapter 9

_Dear Mama, _

_Guess what? Fairy Tail is in first place now. I'm really happy for them but...I'm still sad inside. I want to regret the words I said a few years ago, when I said I give up on love.  
I want Natsu to...I don't know...be my partner/friend again, like the old days. But...I don't know.  
My hopes are low.  
Also...mama...do you know when my nightmare will end? This eternal nightmare... I want it to end. I hate it. I hate seeing all these images...all these pain...I don't like it. I hate it.  
Mama...please help me. Please give me courage to go back to the girl whom I once was. The girl that was fun and lovable...not this...and please...give me courage to end this eternal nightmare _

_Love, Lucy Heartfilia_

* * *

"Luce, the battle! LOOK! IT'S ERZA VS RUG FROM SABERTOOTH! IT'S STARTING! COME QUICK!"Natsu shouted from underneath the inn.

Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Tell Erza I wish her luck but I need to do something right now!"She shouted, and Natsu pouted.

"Why? Can I come?"He asked, curious.

She shook her head. "Nope. Sorry. Go watch that battle! I'm sure Erza will be fine.

Natsu shrugged, and left.

Lucy sighed once more. Just a few minutes ago, she barely made it here.

The figure...leaping from building to building, following her every step...watching her.

She looked out the window. He was there...still there.

Watching...watching and waiting...for someone...

Lucy grabbed her purse, and headed out the door.

She kept one eye at the shadowy figure, and the other on the road.

Then, without warning, she leaped up the building to where the figure is. About 7 feet away from the figure.

It was the same guy who gave her the power. The stupid power that she got for nothing.

"Who are you?"She asked, cautiously.

"The real question is, who are _you?_"

"No. I asked you first. Who are you and why do I have this stupid power?"

"To see the pain...the pain of the world. Do you not understand how cruel the world is? Do you not see? I have watched many eras...watched people die...watched bloody wars...I saw. I hate it."

"But...what does it have to do with me?"Lucy asked.

"I gave you a power to see how the world is like. I have watched you since you were born. Mavis...she told me about you. You're the chosen one to gain this power. Feel honored. You don't look. You see. You understand the cruelty of this world..."

"Me...?"

It was silent for a while, until a soft wispy voice came from nowhere.

"You're still waiting for death to come?"

Lucy turned to the sound of the voice, and saw...Mavis. The first master of Fairy Tail.

"No. It has already been chosen."

"Mavis...who is he?"she asked, unknown to how they know each other.

"I am Zeref. 7 years ago, Mavis went near me. And now...you did too."

"Does...does that mean I'm going to die?"she asked, afraid.

He ignored her question, and turned to Mavis.

"I can't see you but I know you're there. Anyways...this era is going to end...soon."

"How will you end it?"Mavis asked.

Lucy watched, silently.

"I will rid the human race. Nobody shall live."

"You can't do that!"Lucy shouted.

"That's right. You can't. Fairy Tail will stop it no matter what,"Mavis said. Lucy nodded, agreeing.

But Zeref just shook his head.

He used his fingers and made a dark purple, ancient sign.

"Sleep well, child. When you sleep...experience the pain I have felt. Experience the sights I have seen. You don't understand the cruelty of the world yet. But you will. You have seen half...thanks to the gift I gave you. But tonight...you will experience more memories from me."

Lucy's eyes widened, as she realized what was going to happen.

"No..please, no. I've had enough of this already!"

Mavis's face darkened.

"Stop. You're hurting the poor child. She has experienced enough pain already. Why ruin her life?"

"Why? Ha. Easy. I need someone to experience the pain I have gone through. I have done a lot to look for the perfect person to tell my story to. She's the one. The perfect person..."

Lucy's eyes widened once more, as the spell circled around her like a rune.

Then it all clinked on her forehead, no matter how much she try to dodge it.

And it all disappeared.

"Tonight...you will see the pain I have faced. My experiences. Painful. Pitiful. And you will agree. The best choice is to rid the human race. Tonight..."

Mavis narrowed her eyes at him.

"No. Fairy Tail will stop you. Just wait and see. Right Lucy dear?"

But all she could do was smile bitterly.

She was too scared to say anything...

After all, if she can't take the 'gift,' then how will she survive these nightmares.

But who said she needed sleep?

_I won't sleep tonight...I'll just stay up and watch the stars. Yes...that's what I will do. _

But can she... or will she end up sleeping...?


	10. Chapter 10

**Day 7 Results:**

**Fairy Tail A: 57pts**

**Sabertooth: 54pts**

**Fairy Tail B: 43pts**

**Mermaid Heel: 38pts**

**Lamia Scale: 21pts**

**Blue Pegasus: 19pts**

**Cuarto Cerberus: 14pts**

Chapter 10

Morning light shone through the windows, and to where Lucy was sitting on her bed.

All night, she focused on not getting any sleep, so she won't have any nightmares like 'Zeref' said she would have.

She was scared, but she refused to show it.

"Mornin' Luce, and wow, looks like somebody didn't sleep,"Natsu noted. "What happened last night Luce?"

"Oh it's nothing. Um I'm fine,"she lied.

But truth is, she wasn't fine. Her head ached and she felt like dropping dead any minute. She didn't get any sleep, and she felt really sleepy.

"So who's participating today?"Gray asked.

"2 hours before the game starts for today,"Erza said, looking at the time.

"I'm not participating,"Lucy said.

"But you have to...you didn't even show up yesterday. Just make it up by participating in this one, okay?"Gray told her.

"I can't...it's... I-something's gonna happen. I know it. I just...feel it,"she said.

"Please Luce?"

Lucy sighed. Maybe she can do it. Maybe she can push these bad thoughts away and...just help them win.

"Fine."

Yesterday was July 7th...the day that Lucy's mother died and the day that the dragons all disappeared.

The same day that Lucy met Zeref. The same day that Zeref gave Lucy the nightmare.

The group walked to the GMC, but saw something that was terrifying. A dragon.

"T-they unlocked the key of the clock yesterday. Now look at this. Instead of stopping Zeref, the dragons are coming through the gate,"Master Makarov said as he approached the group.

Lucy looked at the dragon.

Somehow...she felt a connection with it.

Her memories given to her by Zeref is taking over her.

She felt dizzy all of a sudden, as if she had to be asleep. She felt like she NEEDED to go to sleep.

Sleep...the dreams...nightmares...

"Luce?"

Now she was leaning on Natsu's shoulder, as her eyelids were half closed yet half open.

"LUCY WAKE UP!"

Her eyes popped open, as she saw the dragon heading towards her.

But how could she not forget?

Her amulet that held all the dragons...couldn't she just take in this dragon?

But she was scared because he came from the past.

"WHAT DO WE DO?!"Natsu asked over the noise.

Now, more and more dragons are coming out of the time machine.

Lucy watched as the guards directed the non-mages to a rune where the dragons can't attack.

However, the mages were all fighting.

"Guess we should join the fight too,"Gray said, as they got nearer.

They all started attacking...all except...Lucy.

She looked at the time machine, and saw a dark shadow standing there.

She started to walk towards him, not knowing what it would bring. "Zeref?"

"Ah, you. Sleep. Please. Close your eyes and go to sleep. The truth lies in your dreams. I'm not a bad person...just...a curse. Like how you've been cursed."

"I've been cursed...?"

"Or why do you think you got that vision to see beyond their eyes?"

Lucy sat down and hugged her knees. "Can you...take it away?"

"No. Not until you see the truth. Please, I need your help. I need someone to see the truth before I destroy the world."

"You're going to destroy the world?"

"No. My creations. Not me. Nobody will survive. Nothing will be left in this world. But only you...will know the real meaning behind the reason why this world should end. Like I said, you're the chosen one."

Lucy looked at his dull eyes. She looked past his eyes, and saw...visions. He's immortal. She saw images of people dying. She saw images of things destroying each other. War between humans. Blood. Magic.

"Why...why me?"

"Sleep. Go to bed...know the truth...before everything falls apart."

She stood up. "No. I refuse to sleep. I'm not going to let your dragons destroy us humans. I'm going to join the war between humans and dragon,"she said, and left.

She ran and ran and ran.

She never turned back.

"NATSU!"

He was teaming with another dragon, whom he claimed to be his uncle.

"LUCE! You okay?!"He yelled over the noise.

"Yes, are you?"

"OF COURSE! Who do you think I am? I'm the great Natsu Dragneel!"He shouted, as he got thrown back by the force of the other dragon's roar.

"Here let me help you Natsu. ROAR OF THE CELESTIAL DRAGON!"

Suddenly, she realized something. The time machine started this mess, so it can end the mess too, right?

"I'll be right back Natsu!"

She ran as fast as she could to the time machine. "CLOSE THE GATE!"She shouted, and used her energy along with Yukino.

She was going to make sure Zeref was defeated, once and for all.

And most of all...Lucy was going to make sure everybody's safe...even if it will risk her own life...


End file.
